videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Incredibles: The Redemption
"In order to write the Future... They had to rewrite the Past!" - Tagline Incredibles: The Redemption is a new game in the Incredibles Crossover Series, and an Alternate Sequel to Incredibles: Collision Of Worlds. The game is set in an Alternate Universe known as Earth-2345, where Ultimate Underminer has been defeated and killed, causing the Shattered Nexus Explosion. However, Underminer's defeat at the hands of Dash, Clementine, Jacks and Daryl has caused a massive rift within Agartha, a Dark Multiverse where the Black Ops Zombies Timeline takes place. Now, with the fate of the Multiverse at stake, Dash must again team up with Clementine, Jacks and Daryl in order to go to the Der Riese Facility and stop Edward Richtofen from bringing forward the Zombie Horde using Element 115. The game is exclusive to Xbox One and set for release in 2017. "Fate of Both Worlds" 2-Minute Reveal Trailer The trailer starts as Ultimate Underminer fights Dash, Clementine, Jacks and Daryl, who are using their Elemental Staffs, in the Shattered Nexus (this is in the ending of Incredibles: Collision Of Worlds). After a few seconds of fighting, the Heroes fire the beams from all of their Elemental Staffs, hitting Ultimate Underminer, and causing the beams to mix together, causing a massive green Beam to hit Ultimate Underminer, who screams "NO!!!!!" as he explodes, causing a massive explosion that destroys the entire Shattered Nexus as the Heroes are consumed in the explosion and the Elemental Staffs are all shattered. The game then switches to Earth-2345, showing the Der Riese Facility which has been abandoned in a massive blizzard (this game takes place in 2014, and the Facility on Earth-2345 has been abandoned since 1946 due to the events of the Zombie Mode in the Black Ops Zombies Timeline). Inside the Facility, Willam Carver (an antagonist from the last game) is shown laughing insanely in front of a Reality Terrain Device, but a gun loading noise is heard behind him as Dash appears holding an Atlas 45 Pistol, saying "This isn't funny, Carver!" as Clementine kicks a door in, entering with a Remington MC7S Shotgun, and says "Turn around!" and Jacks jumps in through a window, aiming a B23R Pistol and saying "Slowly!" as Carver turns to them, and all the Heroes keep their guns trained on him. Carver then says "Do you know who I am?!" and Dash answers "Yeah, we know. That's why you better do exactly as we say!" as Jacks says "You do NOT want to open that RTD! Think of the evil that could come out of it!" and Carver hears Zombie growls in then distance as all the Heroes turn and aim their guns at the incoming horde of Zombies, who have been awakened by the Shattered Nexus Explosion. As the Heroes start firing at the horde, Carver starts using the Link Pad next to the RTD, and Dash yells "Carver!! Whatever you're going to do, don't do it!!'" and Clementine says "You do NOT want to meet what's on the other side of that Device!" and Jacks also tells Carver "You can't comprehend the evil you're going to unleash!!" but Carver doesn't listen, and flips the Power Switch. As the Heroes kill several more Zombies, the Reality Terrain Device fires Electrical cackles as a shockwave comes across the room, signifying the process is complete. The Magnetic Field door then opens as a shadowed figure is seen, and then walks out of the Teleporter as Carver approaches as the Heroes look in shock. Carver then says "Hello, daughter of Maxis..." as it shows Samantha Maxis, wearing a leather jacket and jeans strapped with knives, guns and ammo for guns. However, Samantha then takes out a Five Seven Pistol and shoots Carver through the head, blowing his brains out and killing him. Dash then says "Damn it, Samantha! I thought when the Shattered Nexus exploded, we were done with this shit!!" as Samantha grabs an M1 Irons COIL from Carver's corpse and says "What can I say, Dash? Things change. But what I do, I only do to secure a better future for the Multiverse." as she and Dash get into a back-to-back formation and Dash says "Yeah, now that you've betrayed the Villain Armada, we'll see if we live to see this better Multiverse!" as hundreds of Zombies pool in from all windows, barriers and doors as Dash, Clementine, Jacks and Samantha all start unloading their ammo into hundreds of Zombies. Levels (Story Mode) * 1. Nacht Der Untoten (Remake, Larger Map Size) * 2. Kino Der Toten (Remake, Reichstag) * 3. Shipwreck and Lighthouse (Call of The Dead Remake) * 4. Insane Asylum (Verruckt Remake) * 5. Death on Every Corner (New Map) * 6. Zombie Uprising (New Map) * 7. Road to Der Riese (Seelow Line from COD: World At War Campaign) * 8. Reality Terrain Device Malfunction (Shi No Numa Remake, Larger Map Size) * 9. Earth-2345 Arrival ("Five" Remake, Nazi Facility) * 10. Heartland of The Armada (Der Riese Remake, Final Mission) Plot Intro: Shattered Nexus Explosion The game starts off in the Shattered Nexus, the centre of the Multiverse Timeline Stream, as Dashiell Parr, Clementine Everett, Jackson Pearce and Daryl Dixon are fighting Ultimate Underminer, who is a massive lava-like creature looking very similair to Neptune. After a few minutes of fighting and killing hundreds of Zombies, the Fiur Heroes then fire all their Elemental Staffs (Fire, Lightning, Ice and Wind) at Ultimate Underminer, hitting him in the chest as the Shattered Nexus starts to throw out Electrical cackles all over the place, and the Beams from the Elemental Staffs then mix together, and Ultimate Underminer yells "Are you crazy?! You'll activate a Reality Polumurization!!" but he gets hit by the Convergence Beam (made of Element 115) in the chest and screams "NO!!!!!" as he explodes, and the Shattered Nexus spawns hundreds of large Lightning Bolts, which start destroying the entire Sanctuary, a massive Temple in the middle of the Shattered Nexus. The Heroes then all starte in shock as the Shattered Nexus Explosion comes around them with rubble and electric bolts, and the Elemental Staffs are blown to pieces and shattered, the Crystals in the tips of the Staffs falling to the ground. However, a voice is heard saying "No! Not yet... We still need them!!" as a massive Forcefield forms around the Heroes and the Element Crystals, saving them from the Nexus Explosion, which then triggers and causes a massive white flash around the Heroes. After the Shattered Nexus Explosion, the game shows Dash, Clementine and Jacks floating through a darkened sky with millions of stars, and a young girl's voice is heard saying "One of them died in the Explosion, Richtofen. The others are alive, though and they will have to do." and a man with a German accent (identified as Edward Richtofen) says "Only three?! You're making this too easy for me, Samantha!" and the girl (now identified as Samantha Maxis) answers "These three may be the only hope, Richtofen. Group 935 and The Villain Armada will fall at their hands. The Zombies will never escape Earth-2345!" and Samantha's physical body (from the Moon Zombies Map) forms in front of the three remaining Heroes, who are deep into unconsciousness as Samantha forms in front of them. Richtofen then says "Samantha, your father's instructions were clear! Outsiders must NOT interfere, and of you do this, you betray the Armada and your father in the process!" but Samantha ignores him and starts to draw Element 115 from the Element Crystals, and Richtofen says "Fine, you ignorant girl! Ignore my warnings, it will only make matters worse for you and your new allies..." as his voice fades out, and Samantha says "The Ancients found a way to bridge The Void... Follow in their footsteps!" as she triggers a massive beam of Element 115 light, and the Heros are returned from Agartha to a new world in the Black Ops Zombie Timeline. Main Missions (Act I-III) Dash then wakes up in an Underground Cave as he sees Jacks and Clementine unconscious around him. He then gets up and asks to himself "Ah, where the fuck am I? Hello, anyone?!" and Samantha's voice is heard saying "Hello, Dash. My name is Samantha Maxis. Stay calm, you're in safe hands for now. So are your friends over there." and Dash asks "Where are you? I can here you, Samantha, but I can't see you." and Samantha answers "I'm not a physical being yet, you have to free me. I'm in a Dark Nexus called Agartha, and when your friends wake up, I'll give you instructions on what to do next." and, as if on que, Jacks and Clementine wake up and Samantha says "Speak of the devil. Okay, all of you listen carefully." and Clementine asks "Who the hell is that? Who's talking?" and Dash answers "Long story. Well, technically not, I've only been awake for 2 minutes." as Samantha gets ready to give the, instructions. Samantha then explains to them "This is Earth-2345. You're in a Timeline that is entirely separate from your regular one. If you want to get back to Earth-616, you'll have to help me. I'm in a Dark Nexus known as Agartha, fighting an apparition of my greatest and most hated enemy, Edward Richtofen. In 2013, my father was heavily involved in dealings with the Villain Armada, and their Scientific Research Divison simply known as Group 935. Richtofen and my father quickly created an army of Supersoldiers, but they knew that the Test Subjects turned like the others." and Dash says "Zombies, right?" and Samantha answers "Yeah. When Carver and those Scientists found the Multiverse Crypt, they merged your Timeline with mine. Richtofen saw this as an advantage, and unleashed the Zombie Horde into your Multiverse using the Cryot Portal. This originates from his version of the Shattered Nexus known as 'The Aether'. Various Group 935 Scientists are trapped in the Aether, and we need devices known as Wonder Weapons to continue. I already have a few, but ones designed by Gersch, my father and Richtofen are still out there. You need to assemble the Wonder Weapons, kill thousands of Zombies and then get my physical form out of Agartha. Then we can stop Richtofen, and together, stop the Zombies from reaching your Multiverse!" as several Stone Slabs start to float from the Cave and around the Heroes. The Stone Slabs then go into a rock doorway marked 'Exit', and a blue Portal then spawns, and Samantha is heard saying "Every journey begins with a single step. This is step one!" as she gives the Heroes 3 Wonder Weapons: the Ray Gun Mark II, Blundergat and Viltronic Withering (an upgraded Acid Gat) and says "These are the three Wonder Weapons I've managed to get my hands on. One of the 935 Scientists, named Gersch, has created a Wonder Weapon called the Gersch Device. Get this Device for me, we need it for the next step. Now go through that Portal, but be prepared for what's on the other side." as Dash picks up the Ray Gun Mark II, Jacks picks up the Blundergat and Clementine picks up the Viltronic Withering. Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Action Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Shooter Games